dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kurenai Sumeragi
Kurenai Sumeragi ''(皇紅; Sumeragi kurenai), better known by her Nickname "'Red'"(レッド; Reddo'') is a supporting character in fanfiction Black Blade, Black God of Misfortune and the leader of the H² Squad, an independent organization of Sacred Gears who recruits wielders of such in order to gain a quick cash among normal human chores. She's the wielder of the Sacred Gear Epitaph World and Kokuto Kurokami's equal and natural enemy. Profile Appearance Kurenai is described by Kokuto as a young woman just a few years older than himself with an imposing, elegant and tall figure and a certain androgynous frame since she's always is seen wearing a formal tuxedo during missions. Just like Kokuto, she's gasthly pale and has long magenta-colored hair which is braided on the back. Her most proeminent attribute, however, seems to be her oddly hetechromatic eyes, which instead of having different colorations each, it has two irises around the pupil, the outer one on the sclerae part being green and the inner one on the pupil being purple. She's always seen wearing formal tuxedos in different tones of black, maroon shoes and white socks, which Kokuto describes as giving her a 'yakuza-like' vibe. Personality Kurenai is a charismatic, calm, patient yet haughty young woman of immense intellect, claiming that she knows everything about anything and there is no one smarter than her. Being born under bizarre circunstances and developing her Sacred Gear since young age, due to her intellect she was always subjected to praise and ovations, entering a prestigious university by the age of 13 and being the top of her classes ever since. Kurenai likes to downgrade and humiliate those around her for little to no reason at all and her stare is described as being 'comtempting and cold'. Because of such mentality, Kurenai developed the habit of repeating herself over and over because she thinks other's are too uninteligent to understand her at first making herself repeat herself. She also likes to use complicated and complex speech patterns and words in order to confuse her peers just for the joy of it, and more often than not blurts out and calls other 'idiots' or 'incompetent' even without meaning it. As seem with Kokuto, however, Kurenai has a bizarre, eccentric way to demonstrate affection and care for those who catch her interest. She likes to pat and spoil Kokuto with carresses and food much more like she would treat a dog, and is a bit more compassionate and patient with her inner circle, treating them like children in an affable way. While most of it is just a way to tease and humiliate others, Kokuto claims that he can feel a bit of affection from her. According to him as well, Kurenai oozes an extremely foul and distorted aura, which not even Clover can distinguish from anything she has ever scented. Kurenai claims that she's not completely human either. Because of her Sacred Gear, just like Kokuto, Kurenai deeply believes in fate. Kurenai's favorite filmmaker is Quentin Tarantino and she loves all of his movies and her favorite Band is Avenged Sevenfold, since she claims that she needs something dumb and stupid once in a while in order to control her high intellect. History Kurenai was born from an inmate woman somewhere in Japan already serving 7 out of her 20 years of prison, her birth being considered an anomaly since not only the woman had no lovers to visit her, all of the staff of the prison were also women. When questioned, the woman only said that an angel of dark wings has visit her in order to sire a child for whatever reason. Kurenai was moved away from her mother and adopted by a wealthy couple somewhere in Kyoto. Soon it was revealed that Kurenai possessed a genius-level intellect and she rapidly escalated her way to higher education, having the opportunity to enrolled on a prestigious university by the young age of 13. It was during such time that she also discovered and developed her Sacred Gear Epitaph World, using it in order to mess with her peers by telling them their compactibility, their current lifespans and how lucky or unlucky they would be for the day, making her be known yet and the same time being alienated from her colleagues. After her graduation, however, Kurenai found a few people with the same abilities as hers, making her realize that she was not the only one to have a Sacred Gear. With that in mind and gathering those other few, she used her family's wealth in order to create the H² Squad, a small organization of Sacred Gear users which use such in order to gain cash while disguising itself as a small company of general affairs. Kokuto meets Kurenai during one of his strolls of school, sensing that she not only has a Sacred Gear, but she's not completely human, just like him. Powers & Abilities High Intellect - 'Kurenai's signature and most important attribute which helped her escalate through society with easy, as she claims that there is nothing about anything she doesn't know. Why her claims are rather dubious, Kurenai has shown to be well-versed in several subjects and areas such as mathematics, economics, laws and geography/history, also demonstrated by her ability to turn the seemingly harmless Epitaph World Sacred Gear into a deadly weapon and ultimate supporter. She has shown to be able to dismantle things apart with relative ease, from handguns and pistols to whole cars and tanks. '''Master to Hand-to-Hand combat - '''Kurenai has mastery over several forms of martial arts such as Judo, Aikido, Boxing and Capoeira, claiming that she can defeat a veteran master just by seeing them a few times and formulate counters for their techniques in no time. She's also quite athletic considering that she can jump as twice as her own height and fall from deadly heights harmlessly by knowing how to land. '''Sixth Sense - '''Claiming her not-exclusively human blood, Kurenai can faintly detect the presence of other supernatural beings in the form of a quick nosebleed. While she does not know yet how to distinguish one supernatural creature from another, she can distinguish what is human and what is not. '''Light Projection - '''Kurenai has apparently fallen angel ancestry since she is able to summon light elements from herself. However, due to her lack of training and practice, she can only manifest it in the form of a small and harmless ball of light from her thumb. Equipments Epitaph World ' Epitaph World( ), also known as Shortcut to the Gallows, is a low-class Sacred Gear wielded by Kurenai Sumeragi which has the primary ability to break down abstract concepts such as luck, destiny and karma and use them for either divination or combat. By knowing one's names, date of birth and other trivial informations such as favorite colour or movie, Epitaph World allows the user to break down such into numbers for the user to calculate one's amount of luck for the day, month, year; better compactibility with one person or another or even discover's one date of death. Kurenai explains that her Sacred Gear does not make her a prophet or a clairvoyant, but helps her understand concept such as 'fate', 'luck' and 'karma' and calculate their numerations and predict their outcomes, she comparing to Pythagorean theorem. Epitaph World can also be used for combat: By calculating the day, hour and other aspects such as position of the Sun, the geographic coordinates and direction of the wind, the user is able to pinpoint and predict 'certain death' locations, i.e. places where under special circunstances can trigger a domino effect-like chain of events that can kill or at least fatally wound its opponents. If a certain person, in a certain moment under a certain time lands on one of those places, the chances of death or at least fatal damage to occur are 99%. And since fate and death are mostly attached to life's nature, Epitaph World's abilities can be used on almost all forms of living beings. As shown on an omake, Kurenai can also use Epitaph World to see the time and weather report. Behind the Scenes *Her appearance is based on the character Makima from the Chainsawman manga. *Just like all the characters in Black Blade, she's named after a colour. In her case, her name means 'Crimson'. **Her name is also a musical reference. When translated, her name means "Crimson Emperor", which is a reference to the English progressive rock band King Crimson . *Project character: Might have some changes or scraps later. Category:Hellhound Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Hybrids